titleness
by nen
Summary: I challenge thee! come and write a new chapter for this L/J fic, (or you can even add own characters!). This second chapter is written by Kim, thanks to her. Sirius's girlfriend dissapears after a big fight! what will happen next? that's up to you!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: all righty then. This is kind of like a prologue. Introducing some characters, and not really defining anything yet. I am really interested in making this a story a chain so please continue the story. I left the whole thing open so you can do almost anything you want with it. If you anyhow can't think of a plot I'll give you some mystery or something, just review!  
  
  
  
Lily sat on the comfortable armchair of the Gryffindor common room. It was a quiet night at Hogwarts, white snow falling outside the window. The countless stars of the dark night sky were only emphasized by the missing moon. Most of the students were still at Hogsmeade shopping for early christmas gifts or having a romantic evening walk in the sleeping streets.  
  
Lily on the otherhand had been staring at the fire for almost half an hour now. She was not an ordinary girl. She was frighteningly serious and quiet from time to time. Most people couldn't understand her. They couldn't get into her mind see what she was thinking. She wasn't hated, she usually appeared to be happy and she was fun to spend time with, but she wouldn't or couldn't open up to anyone. She had built a secret identity around herself. No one could break it.  
  
The Portrait opened and a group of boys came noisily inside. The famous marauders, pranksters extraordinaire of Hogwarts.  
  
"Good evening Lily", said James who first noticed the girl. The marauders had respected Lily from the first time they had got to know her. They on the otherhand had no idea what she thought of them. They found Lily to be wise and honest for the most part, and quick from her mouth.  
  
"Evening boys", Lily said loosing her concentration. She smiled at the four adorably.  
  
"How was Hogsmeade tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Extremely tasty", said Sirius squeezing himself to sit in the same chair as the girl. He was a very well built and proportioned fifth grader, and one of the craziest people of the school. He had tried to get to know Lily better for a long time, though he was sure that she knew him better than he knew himself.  
  
"Argh, my stomach hurts", said Peter diving into the sofa next to them.  
  
"Oh, poor little Peetsie Weetsie Wormytaily", said James sitting next to him and patting his stomach:  
  
"Had a little too many beansie weansies?" he asked amusedly.  
  
"Oh you little.." Peter said charging on to the boy. Peter the smallest of the four, was also one of the most persistent people on the earth. He wouldn't give up a fight very easily.  
  
"Now now boys, we have women. a woman in our presence, please behave", Remus was just coming out of their dormitory. He had bought something from Hogsmeade that he kept carefully in a small paper bag. Undoubtedly it had something to do with their next prank.  
  
The portrait door opened and in stepped a beautiful tall girl with long dark brown hair immediately shouting and smiling:  
  
"By god Sirius, what do you think you are doing?" Sirius bounced up from the chair in record time and ran to the girl wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a small kiss on the nose:  
  
"Nothing dear, really. You're the only one I will ever love." Sirius and Edna. The dream couple of Hogwarts. No one could ever really understand their sense of humor and all the small things and looks they shot at each other now and then.  
  
Edna was in Ravenclaw, but was considered already to be half Gryffindor.  
  
"Now where was that lovely dorm of yours? I have this great idea of curtains and I brought some christmas decorations with me.." Typically Edna  
  
"This way my lady", said Sirius leading her from the hand.  
  
Remus sighed looking at the two: "Ahh, young love"  
  
James shot Lily an amused look which he got right back at him.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok then, send me the next chapters and of course your author name to nenimous@yahoo.com if your interested. Please do. Or if you don't just review. I'll pick the one that comes first if there are many or then the one I feel is just right. Don't you just really want to make this into the greatest fanfic that ever touched the internet? Then go on and bring your own ideas into making history!!  
  
Oh yes one rule it has to contain romance.  
  
We are counting on YOU! 


	2. Kim's

A/N: ha haa. Here is a new chapter written by Kim. This is her view of the next step.  
  
  
  
Soon most the Gryffindors were back in the common room or in their respective dorms, not Lily though. When she was around lots of people she felt as if she couldn't breathe, so she decided on taking a stroll around Hogwarts.  
  
Just when she thought she was by herself, she had this feeling that someone or something was sneaking up on her. The girl turned around slowly: to face nothing. She looked suspiciously around the yard but didn't notice anything unusual. Lily turned around and kept on walking.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder. She screamed shrilly and ran but tripped on a conveniently placed rock. She looked around to see a grinning James Potter running up to her. The girl groaned, but put on a beautiful fake smile. "Sorry, couldn't resist", he said offering her a hand. She got up on her own and brushed herself off.  
  
She started walking again. James stood there trying to figure out, if he was wanted or not. Lily turned around once more: "Care to join me?" she asked. James nodded and walked beside her. They walked for about an hour in absolute silence. Just walking. They ended up in front of the portrait hole suddenly. Both of them were so caught in their thoughts, that they stood there for almost ten minutes until James muttered the password to the fat lady who was getting very impatient.  
  
James and Lily sat down on the couch. They both had stitches because of the length of their walk. The two of them were still in a deep thought, but were interrupted by Edna and Sirius who came down the stairs fighting.  
  
"Sirius of all the things you have done this has to be the worst", Edna said furiously.  
  
"Is it my fault i hate bunnies?" Sirius asked while glaring at Edna.  
  
"They are not bunnies Sirius they are rabbits" Edna replied.  
  
"What is the difference?" Sirius said looking at James and Lily for an answer.  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
"Sirius ruined my decorations for his bed", Edna said still glaring at Sirius.  
  
James looked at Lily and rolled his eyes. Lily just looked at the fighting couple calmly.  
  
"Sirius, baby i don't want to fight but you will have to give into me sooner or later. Let's make it sooner", Edna said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"How about never", Sirius said pushing her back: "I need my space. How about instead of coming in and invading it stay away. We can still do boyfriend and girlfriend things like go out, but this is ridiculous", he added. Edna nodded her head and walked out.  
  
Sirius looked at James and shrugged his shoulders "Bunnies! Honestly", he said trailing back to bed, James grinned at Lily.  
  
  
  
The next day was rather uneventful. Sirius went looking for Edna to apologize, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"James i cant find her anywhere" Sirius said in a worried voice sitting down in the great hall  
  
"She will turn up Sirius, this is just to worry you", James said reassuringly.  
  
"She is doing a good job too", Lily added smiling sweetly and sitting next to James. Sirius glared at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So reviews for Kim now please. Hmmm, and what will happen next? That is up to you!  
  
My email's in the end of the first chapter, send me Your chapter. 


End file.
